Les mots de mon cœur
by lilomanga
Summary: Les pensées évasives d'un Draco amoureux


**Les mots de mon cœur**

Auteure: Lilomanga

Pairing: HPDM

Petite fic écrite à une du mat' parce que l'inspiration ne choisit pas ses moments. C'est très court, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut donc je vous laisse juger.

* * *

J'avais l'espoir que tu vois en moi ce que personne n'avait jamais perçu. La peur, l'angoisse, l'amour.

Je voudrais que tu me regardes Harry rien qu'une fois. Regarde-moi, regarde sous mes masques, sous mes protections.

Je voudrais que tu m'entendes. Ecoute ma voix, derrières mes sarcasmes, entends mes prières. Derrière mes mots durs, entends mes sanglots.

J'aimerais que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu me rassures.

Mais tu ne le feras jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Est- ce que c'est trop tard ? Les barrières sont-elles infranchissables?

Je le croyais, je le croyais si fort que l'espoir s'éteignait peu à peu ne laissant derrière lui que le froid et la désolation.

Et un jour tu m'as tendu la main, tu m'as relevé. J'étais allongé dans la poussière et tu m'as relevé. C'est là que j'ai su tu sais ? Que tu étais un vrai héro. Parce que les héros te sauvent toujours quand tu crois la situation désespérée. Alors que je me pensais fini, avec cette marque affreuse, couvert de sang, effrayé comme jamais. Me détestant comme jamais aussi.

Tu m'as soulevé, tu m'as défendu, tu m'as sauvé.

Je t'aimais déjà à l'époque, depuis longtemps. Depuis toujours.

Et même maintenant quand tu attrapes ma main dans la rue, parce que tu as froid ou juste parce que tu en as envie, je ressens encore cette bouffée d'amour pour toi qui me coupe presque la respiration.

Et quand tu me regardes quand tu penses que je dors ou que je ne fais pas attention, quand je lis, quand je fais le petit-déjeuner, quand je ris. Je me sens exposé, comme si d'un regard tu savais, comme si tu lisais en moi comme un livre ouvert. Ça me fait vibrer.

Tu me fais vibrer Harry.

Et quand tu m'écoutes des heures, parler de ma journée, me plaindre de tout et de tout le monde. Je t'aime.

Quand j'entends ta voix, je fonds, quand je te regarde, mon cœur bat la chamade et quand tu me touches…Par merlin quand tu me touches, comme si tu connaissais chaque recoin de mon corps. Quand tu me caresses le creux des reins, que tu m'embrasses la nuque alors là je pourrais mourir de bonheur.

Accoudé à la rambarde du balcon de notre appartement je te regarde dormir. Avec ton air de bien heureux et ta bouche à semi-ouverte. Tu es beau. Tu as l'air aussi un peu idiot aussi ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser avec un petit sourire tout en recrachant de la fumée. Tu me fais complètement craquer.

Je sais que tu vas bientôt te réveiller. Tu te réveilles toujours quand je ne suis pas là. Mon absence est trop « froide » apparemment. Aller comprendre.

Ta main passe sur l'espace vide de notre lit et tes sourcils se froncent avant que tes yeux commencent à papillonner presque immédiatement. Je sais que dans quelques secondes tu seras à mes côtés que tu enlaceras ma taille, embrasseras ma nuque.

Un sourire effleure mes lèvres quand des bras enserre ma taille et je suis secrètement ravi de te connaitre aussi bien. Tu me diras après quinze ans c'est normal.

Quinze ans…A s'aimer, c'est long, et court. A se battre pour faire reconnaitre la légitimité de notre amour et sa véracité surtout.

J'écrase ma cigarette et me tourne dans tes bras. Et tu m'embrasses, doucement. Comme si j'étais fragile. Pourtant vu ce qu'on faisait il y a encore une demi-heure tu sais que je suis tout sauf fragile.

-Draco, tu m'as laissé tout seul…

-Arrête, tu sais très bien que jamais je ne te laisserais seul.

Vu ta moue boudeuse, tu sembles peu convaincu. Juste pour affirmer mes dires j'attrapes ta nuque et on s'embrasse à en perdre haleine. Mes mains agrippent ton dos et le griffe légèrement, je sais que tu adores ça et les gémissements qui sortent de ta bouche le prouvent.

Tu me connais, je te connais.

Je t'aime, tu m'aimes.

Le jour de notre mariage tu m'a dit que j'étais ta quintessence, la meilleure partie de toi-même. Mais toi Harry que tu es le soleil de mon système solaire et moi la planète qui gravite autour de toi. J'en ai même des vertiges, mon amour.

Tous ces mots que je pense si fort je les dis très peu à l'oral mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Si moi je vois tout, toi tu analyses tout. Tu sais que les caresses sur ton bras, les bisous esquimaux, les cafés du matin, les surprises cachées au creux des mains et données dans un coin sombre pour cacher mon embarras et mes sourires sont le reflet de mon amour pour toi. La partie superficielle d'un iceberg tellement plus grand.

Je sais que tu comprends mes gestes et mes actions mieux que personne.

-Même ! J'aime pas quand tu n'es pas là, j'ai froid.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais nous conduis tout de même vers le lit. Je m'allonge et tu me serres contre toi.

-Voilà, c'est comme ça que tu dois être ma petite cuillère.

Je rigole, t'es bête parfois.

-Harry…

-Hmm ?

-Rien…

Tu resserres ton étreinte.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Parfois, je suis jaloux de cette faculté que tu as de pouvoir me dire ces mots aussi facilement.

-Tu m'énerves…

-Oui, mais tu m'aimes. Et tu sais que je les entends toujours…

-De quoi ?

-Les mots de ton cœur.

 **FIN**


End file.
